GaaMatsu Christmas
by lelliott09
Summary: I suck at coming up with creative titles, so I've just called it what it is. Read and comment if you like! No flaming, ok? Everyone has a right to their preferences about couples.


The clock in the tower of Sunagakure Academy struck 11:00 PM on Christmas Eve.

Matsuri glanced up at the window of her living room and sighed.

_It's lonely without Mom and Dad. I'm sad that Sari couldn't come over tonight. I wish she could have stayed until morning, and then we could have opened presents together. But she promised to visit tomorrow afternoon, so I shouldn't be so upset. And I never saw Gaara-sensei today, which isn't surprising. He doesn't like big crowds and parties._

A silver star zoomed across the sky.

_I wonder what Gaara-sensei is up to..._

* * *

"Gaara, why do you look so depressed on a beautiful night like this? It's Christmas Eve."

He blinked, his eyes watering from looking out of the window without blinking, and turned to find Temari staring straight at him in concern. Her white nightdress stood out against the dark adobe wall.

He smiled faintly. "It's nothing. Go to sleep, Temari-nee-san."

"Just go and see her. It's a half-hour until midnight."

"Who?"

She raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Wh-... _Matsuri_, of course."

"Why?"

"Because she's probably lonely, and I'll bet that more than _anything_ in this world, she wants to see you tonight."

"I was going to wait until tomorrow. And why would she want to see me most of all?"

"Are you blind, Gaara? She _likes_ you." Temari crossed her arms over her ample chest.

He looked startled. "W-what?"

"You mean you haven't noticed, after all this time? You're so oblivious sometimes."

"That's impossible. She could never-"

"-'love a person like me', right? Don't criticize yourself like that. She's fallen head over heels. I've seen her with you, and the tension of her unrequited feelings for you is enough to make my heart ache. And you know as well as I do that these things almost never affect me."

"But-"

"Kankurou and I went and bought presents this week, and we each got something for her. Take them to her tonight for us, ok? What are _you_ giving her?"

"I told you before; it's a secret."

"Well, then... get off your ass and go see her. Trust me. She'll appreciate it."

"I'm not on my ass. I'm standing up. And anyway, she's probably asleep by now."

"You won't know that for sure until you've seen her. Go!"

* * *

The brunette lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling of her drab living room. She wore her favorite red and green plaid pajama bottoms and a red tank top, and the blanket covering her small frame was deep crimson. The only light came from some candles in a waxy wreath on the table beside her. Next to the wreath was a pack of matches and her cell-phone with a blue cover.

She'd lived alone in this apartment for almost two years. Each day it became a trial just to wake up and go to her training sessions and various outings with Sari.

A tear dropped from her cheek unnoticed.

* * *

The first thing Gaara saw when he stepped in to her small apartment was the flicker and soft glow of candlelight against the adobe walls.

His footsteps were silent, and soon he reached the couch. He sat gingerly so he wouldn't disturb the young girl sleeping there. His eyes scanned down her thin frame; her short brown hair done up in loose waves and her body curled up in the fetal position. He vaguely wondered if Sari had anything to do with it.

There was something peaceful and yet troubled in her expression, and a tear still lingered on her cheek. He reached out to wipe it away, but she shifted position and moaned faintly.

In a moment of impulse, he leaned down and kissed her.

The bells in the Sunagakure Academy clock tower chimed midnight.

When he drew away, it occurred to him that she had kissed back.

"Mmmm... sensei..."

_Oh, shit. I've been caught._

"Mmmm... what is this, so suddenly...?"

_I've got to think of a good explanation...!_

"... I'm not really ready to believe that you're a girl...after all that we've done..."

He realized with a sigh of relief that she was still sleeping, and was simply dreaming of him.

But what a strange dream, if it was really like she said.

He smirked, and swallowed his laughter for fear it would wake her.

_Oh, well. I still got to make a Christmas memory._

* * *

It was still dark when Matsuri opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Something slid down the hollow of her neck. She reached into her shirt and felt cool metal beneath her fingers. A midnight-blue fleece blanket patterned with lighter blue waves was draped over her from the chest down, replacing the old red one she'd snuggled under last night. The red blanket had been neatly folded and laid by her feet.

"I wonder who left all of this? But what a nice dream..."

She snuggled deeper underneath the blanket.

"First that romantic walk by the oasis, and then that kiss! What passion!"

Her lips tingled oddly, and she reached up to run her finger gently across them. They felt slightly damp.

Funny.

She hadn't put any chap-stick on last night.

"There's no way it could have been real. Gaara-sensei wouldn't dare."

She checked her phone for any text messages and noticed a hurriedly scrawled note lying next to it.

_Matsuri__:_

_I was here earlier, but you were asleep. Hope you like your presents._

_The blanket is from Kankurou, and the earrings from Temari._

_The hourglass pendant you're wearing is my gift to you. It will react if it senses me, so you'll know when I'm near._

_Oh, and I'm not a girl. XD_

_Merry Christmas._

_我愛羅 _

"Well, of _course_ he's not a girl. What would-"

Matsuri froze.

"My dream... Don't tell me... I was _sleep-talking_? What else did I _say__?!_"

She removed the white-gold necklace and examined it in the candlelight. The glass pendant was indeed hourglass-shaped, and the reflected lights winked at her happily. Little grains of sand were caught in the bottom half; they were floating freely, with the help of a small portion of his chakra that had been encased within the hourglass. Beside the note was a pair of silver stud earrings with teal stones in a black velvet box with another two notes from Temari and Kankurou, and a box of matches.

"Gaara-sensei..."

A smile crept up and lifted the corners of her usually frowning mouth.

"He's so nice..."

An image of her dream flashed through her head.

"Never mind the fact that he was a girl. That warm kiss..."

She sighed longingly.

"I definitely wanted it to be real..."

* * *

Later that day she sat at the window and watched the empty street. A few girls from the academy had stopped by earlier that day to exchange gifts and share the latest rumors. They had all left within an hour, but Sari had stayed longer to discuss the sudden and strange appearance of her gifts, and to read the note Gaara had left for her. She had left an hour ago, saying that her mother wanted her to visit her paternal grandmother sometime before dark. Matsuri asked to come along, but the younger brunette said that the old lady would probably not be good company, since her grandmother didn't like her teenage friends.

Half an hour before she had left, Sari insisted on curling Matsuri's hair, because she wanted her best friend to look perfect if her sensei came to visit.

"I just wish she could have stayed longer, but that leaves me more time to see Gaara-sensei, I suppose," she mused, sliding off the windowsill and walking over to the kitchen for some instant hot chocolate. "If he ever comes."

Suddenly there was a timid knock on the door.

"Oh, gosh! That's probably him, right now! I hope I look ok...!"

She set a mug down and ran a hand through her hair, trying to make it look neat and brushed.

"Come on in! It's unlocked!"

The door opened slowly.

"Matsuri? Are you here?"

"Gaara-sensei!"

She rushed out of the kitchen and embraced him, a gesture which he returned warmly.

"I'm so glad to see you! I was just going to call and ask if I could come visit you -and your siblings, of course- but you're here!"

She released him and took a quick look at his outfit: a plain, long-sleeved red shirt and straight black pants with black sandals. His crimson hair had been neatly combed, lightly tousled, and evenly parted in the front to reveal the 'ai' kanji on his forehead.

"I like the civilian look on you." _Kami-sama, he is so __**hot **__like this..._

"Thanks. Did Sari do your hair today?"

She nodded. "You noticed?"

"Normally your hair is straight. Today it's curled. Of _course_ I noticed."

He reached out and delicately picked up a curl, testing the softness between his fingers. Her face turned three shades pinker.

"Sari outdid herself. You look lovely."

His hand brushed past the cold metal of her necklace.

"Did you like your presents?"

Matsuri bit her lip, then stood on tiptoe to shyly kiss him on the cheek.

"C-consider that my way of thanking you, sensei."

He seemed startled for a moment, and his chest quivered strangely as he smiled.

"You can thank the rest of the family later. Temari's invited you to Christmas dinner. She felt bad, since you'll be all alone if you don't come, and it's no fun to be alone at Christmas."

"Thank you for understanding, sensei. But I'm never alone. My parents are right here." She put her hand over her heart. "I'll come over tonight."

"It's settled, then."

"Go and make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'm making some tea, so I'll be out there when it's done."

"Alright."

* * *

"Did he really say that? Oh, my! That's funny!" Matsuri doubled over laughing. "It makes it twice as hilarious when you tell it with such a straight face, sensei!"

Gaara smiled. "Kankurou said if you come over he'll tell you his funniest jokes."

"I'd like that. I haven't had a good laugh in a long time. Until just now, of course..."

Somehow the afternoon sun shining through the porthole windows caught her sensei's hair on fire, and she began to see him in a different light. His iridescent eyes reflected the lights from the artificial Christmas tree in the corner. He looked more calm, more kind, ... more _handsome_ than she had expected. He had, in every sense of the word, _changed_.

He noticed her heated blush and intense gaze, and stared back steadily. "What is it?"

"I- you just- you're..."

"What?" His green eyes shone innocently.

"I know this is a really girlish thing to say, but..."

"Go on. I'll listen."

"I wish I had a camera. The sunlight shining on your hair... it's pretty."

"That _is_ girlish."

His hand combed through it absently, smoothing the stray pieces.

"But thanks for the compliment anyway."

They stared at each-other for a minute longer, and then the clock chimed 4:30.

"We should leave soon, if we're gonna make it to my place by 5:00." He placed his empty teacup carefully on the low table and stood. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, just let me change first. What do you think I should wear?"

"Temari insisted that we wear traditional attire this year. As you can imagine, Kankurou and I aren't thrilled to pieces about it."

"There were a few kimonos in my mother's closet that I kept when I went through her clothing. I wonder if there's one that fits me..."

"I'm sure that whatever you wear will be fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"Let me clean up here, and then I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Ok?"

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Kankurou stood at the sliding door to the living room, which stood ajar. "Come on in, Matsuri. Please, make yourself comfortable anywhere you like." He bowed politely, and she nodded her head in return. "Okaerimasu, Gaara."

"Arigatou, Kankurou-nii-san." The redhead nodded as well.

"You'll have to excuse Temari's absence. She's doing all the cooking this year."

"It makes up for my having done it last year, because you said you couldn't make anything outside of steamed rice." Gaara playfully poked his brother's shoulder.

"And it was delicious, whatever Temari says about it."

A loud crash was heard, and Temari popped her head out of the kitchen door, an apron tied over her kimono, which was dyed and painted in various shades of periwinkle and indigo. "Kankurou, get in here and-Oh! Hi, Matsuri. I didn't see you there. You look very nice." She paused to tuck a stray piece of blonde hair behind one ear. "And you, you're supposed to be helping me get dinner ready!"

The older boy sighed and followed her into the kitchen.

"I'll go and change in my room, so please make yourself comfortable in the living room."

Matsuri nodded as she removed her geta sandals.

* * *

After they had eaten they thanked Temari, Kankurou, and Kami-sama for the meal. Both older siblings went back to the kitchen to clean up.

"This was the best Christmas I've ever had," Matsuri said as she tucked her feet under the kotatsu for warmth. "I wish that we could have snow in Suna, and then it would be perfect."

"The night's not over. We might get a blizzard by midnight." Gaara's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Really?!"

He smirked. "Did you know 'gullible' is not in the common language dictionary?"

"Aw, come on! I'm not falling for that."

"Besides, haven't you heard of hope?"

"Of course I have, but we live in the desert. It never snows here. So why hope for something impossible?"

"You have to believe in it, and maybe someday it will happen."

"Isn't that your credo nowadays?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you were the one who taught me to hope for the impossible, to aspire to greatness that you once thought unattainable. To live knowing you'll get there someday. Like with this aspiration to be Kazekage that everyone thinks is just a fantasy for you."

"That's not a fantasy, that's a fact. And don't you forget it, young lady."

"_Young_ lady? I'm one year older than you, Gaara-sensei."

"I'm your superior. But please don't let it make you think any different of our friendship. We're still equals in some ways."

"How?"

"We're peers, when I'm not training you. I thought about it one night, and I've decided I wouldn't like it if our relationship was purely professional. I thought: the best way to be a good sensei is to be a good friend as well, and being able to understand the student helps the teacher to figure out a way to teach him. Or _her_, in your case."

She smiled. "I won't forget to always be your friend, no matter what happens between us. That will be my New Year's resolution this coming year."

He returned the smile warmly, and suddenly her heart began to flutter nervously.

Temari came in from washing the dishes and set a plate of sweets on the table. "For anyone who wants to cure their sweet-tooth."

Kankurou yawned. "Like we didn't have enough food at dinner. I think I'll wait a while, although I'm sure they're delicious. You always make the best sweets."

She flushed with pride. "Thanks, Kankurou."

"So what now?"

"I don't know. How long are you going to stay, Matsuri?"

She thought a minute. "Um... I can stay for a few more hours, I guess..."

"Well, then... Kankurou, could you go and get that old Christmas TV special from the cabinet and put it on?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

In the middle of watching the TV special Matsuri's eyelids began to droop, and she leaned on her sensei's shoulder.

"Hm." He reached over and covered her with his blanket.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Temari raised an eyebrow at the pair on the couch. "Are you two behaving?"

They nodded.

"I'm just sleepy, is all. It's been a long day."

"Well, the movie's almost over, so after this I'll walk you home."

She smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

His heart tripped and attempted to pick itself back up.

_**(20 minutes later)**_

The film ended, and Kankurou replaced the cassette in the box after rewinding it. "Is she asleep, Gaara?"

The redhead gazed at her. "I think so. It's no trouble for me to carry her home."

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do with her when you get there?"

"I'll just leave her on the couch. She'll wake up and go back to bed sooner or later."

* * *

Gaara's steps on the streets of Sunagakure were silent in the darkness. He kept an eye on the sleeping girl laying bridal-style in his arms just in case she should wake up.

Her hand rested lightly on his chest, and her silky cerulean kimono caught the light from the moon overhead. He felt his face heat up as he realized how truly beautiful she looked tonight.

The roads were empty except for a villager who politely nodded at him as they passed each-other.

"Good evening to you, and a very pleasant Christmas, sir," he said in hushed tones.

"The same for you," replied the redhead.

"What happened to your friend? Did she get drunk and pass out?" He indicated the brunette snuggled against Gaara's torso.

"She's just tired from all the excitement."

The man stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Are you guys related, or dating or something?"

"I'm her sensei."

"Oh. Well, uh... what's your name again? I'm sure I've seen you around somewhere..."

"I'm called Gaara."

"Y-You're that one guy they all talk about! The 4th's youngest child!"

For a moment the red-headed teen thought the man was going to run in fear of getting hurt, but he stayed frozen to the spot.

"You're surprisingly different from what people say. I'm sorry for interrupting your business, Gaara-sama." His expression changed from shocked to apologetic in less than five seconds. "A very happy Christmas to you."

Gaara breathed a silent sigh of relief. "And you as well."

The man bowed politely, and walked away shaking his head.

"Imagine that the boy who killed so many would be so polite."

* * *

When he reached her apartment, he realized he had no key. She must have left it in her pocket.

He set her down against the wall. Luckily he didn't have to search very long to find a slightly tarnished brass key hanging from a long gold chain around her neck lying next to the hourglass pendant he had given her, and he unlocked the front door.

He picked her up and carried her in, being extra careful not to make any excess noise.

But as he made it to the living room entrance, she stirred.

"Mmm..."

"Oh. You're awake."

"How did I get- Did you carry me all the way here?" Matsuri frowned in confusion.

He looked off to the side. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Thank you so much for tonight, Gaara-sensei. I had fun."

Gaara set her down gently, placing his hands at her back to steady her.

Suddenly she sniffed, wrinkled up her nose, and looked up at the ceiling.

His eyes followed suit. "Mistletoe."

"I... um... Sari must have put it up, while I was gone, as a joke..."

"I suppose I'm obligated to follow tradition."

Both faces turned bright pink, and her bangs hid her eyes.

"Y-y-you don't have to kiss me. I-I—I'll understand, ok?"

Gaara smiled, and her heart fluttered in excitement.

"I'll pay you back for when you kissed me this afternoon. And I think you deserve some reward, after everything you've done for me this year."

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She blinked in surprise.

"Good night, Matsuri."

He started to leave, but she still held on to his kimono shirt.

"Wait a minute, Gaara-sensei."

"Hm?"

"You know what I wanted for Christmas this year? What I _really_ wanted?"

"What was it?"

"It wasn't the necklace, or the blanket, or the nice dinner, or even the general cheer your family exhibited. But don't misinterpret that as 'I'm not grateful'. I appreciate everything you did for me today, and I like all of my presents. In fact, I think it was the best Christmas ever."

"I'm glad you think so. My siblings and I put a lot of time into making it perfect."

Matsuri's eyes dropped to her hands, which lay flat against his shirt.

"Go on. What is it?"

"It's-"

She bit her lip. Maybe now wasn't the time to ask. Maybe she could wait until next year.

But by then it might be too late. By then he could have changed his mind about his feelings toward her. Not that she knew that he had any, because he constantly avoided the subject of love in their conversations about life.

But then, he'd given her the hourglass necklace... and he wouldn't have paid her that kind of attention if he didn't have any feelings for her at all.

"I saw my parents kiss one night... under the mistletoe..."

"They must have loved each other very much."

"And ever since then, I've wanted someone to kiss me like that."

"So you're asking me to give you a real kiss?"

She continued to avoid his gaze, blushing crimson.

"I... um... t-that is... I really like you, sensei, but don't feel obligated just because I've asked. I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to. I'll understand."

His eyes softened in understanding, Temari's words from the night before echoing in his head.

_'She's head over heels',_ she had said.

"Matsuri..."

The bell in the clock tower struck midnight.

He pulled her closer, lifted her face with a gentle hand, and caught her lower lip between his own. His hand buried itself in her brown curls. Their eyes closed simultaneously as she returned the kiss.

After a minute, he pulled away shyly.

"It was what you wanted, right?" he said in answer to her astonished face.

She could only nod.

"I'll say this just once tonight, so listen carefully."

"What?"

Gaara took a deep breath to calm the sudden tingling and quivering of his nerves.

"I... I really like you, too."

She gasped.

"T—that's all, really."

"S-sensei...?"

He released her and walked to the front door.

"We'll discuss this later."

"When?"

"I'll come over tomorrow afternoon. Consider it another day off from training."

"A-alright..."


End file.
